A keypad may include a plurality of keys, each of which resides in a cavity of a deflection web. An adhesive such as glue may be used to retain each key in its respective cavity. When a key is depressed, the deflection web may resiliently deform and trigger a sensor, which generates a signal indicating that the key has been depressed.